


Spanish Lessons

by umbransisters



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, but anyways dark pit is latinx in this jsyk, first try at a fic, still gotta improve my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbransisters/pseuds/umbransisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well that's one way to get closer to your crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Lessons

“Alright Lucas, you wanna try to say this word?” asked the angel while pointing to a mildly sloppy page on his notebook.

“Err, d-deza-fortoon-” he was quickly interrupted by the sound of Pittoo laughing.

“Hey! Come on, I’m trying y’know!” Lucas exclaimed, but to no avail.

Inevitably, Lucas knew that every single time he asks Pittoo to help him with Spanish, there was a likely chance he would get laughed at for his lackluster pronunciation. Though, he figured that he should cut him some slack considering the long word Pittoo was getting him to say.  
“It’s ‘desafortunadamente’, Lucas,” Pittoo said through the remnants of his laughter.  
Lucas gave a small pout before turning away from the angel. He meant it when said he was trying, but he figured that Pittoo wouldn’t stop being his good old self just based on that. This was his fifth lesson since he started letting Pittoo teach him Spanish. Truly he was ecstatic about it, even if Pittoo kept laughing at him for his mistakes. Though this time around, he felt a bit more ticked about it than usual.  
“You know Pittoo, I try pretty hard to get this right but if you’re just gonna keep laughing at me then I might as well quit,” Lucas said frustratingly.  
When Pittoo heard the last word, he stopped his laughter immediately. He put his hand on Lucas’s shoulders and spoke in a softer tone than his usual.  
“Hey Lu, you can’t quit, come on. You know I’m just-,” he said before being quickly interrupted.  
“Joking? Yeah I know that but it still hurts, especially considering that I wanted to learn this for you,” he said.  
Pittoo took his hand off Lucas and mouthed the word ‘what’, before starting to speak.  
“What do you mean, “for me”? he asked.  
Lucas turned back around to Pittoo, meeting his gaze before responding to his question.  
“Well, ever since you told me that Spanish was your first language, it really motivated me to want to learn it so you could feel more comfortable,” he said.  
Pittoo suddenly felt a little overwhelmed by what Lucas told him. Other than his mom and brother, nobody had ever just done something for him like that. He wondered about what this could mean. ‘How much does he care about me?’ he thought to himself.  
After a few seconds of thinking and pondering, Lucas spoke once again.  
“Hey Pittoo? What’s up?” he asked in a confused tone.  
Pittoo snapped out of the little trance he was in. He looked at Lucas’s face, which looked at him back with confusion. He realized that he accidentally zoned out, and looked down embarrassingly.  
Lucas sighed before speaking once again.  
“I guess I’ll just go Pittoo, it’s fine,” he said, sounding resigned.  
“No wait!” Pittoo quickly interjected.  
Pittoo scrambled to grab the notebook he was using to write out words for Lucas and quickly ripped out a page. He grabbed the pencil at his side and wrote something on one of the lines. He then dropped the pencil and handed the paper to Lucas.  
Lucas clutched the paper in his hands, thrown off by Pittoo’s sudden actions. He held the paper up to his face so he could read what it said.  
Truthfully, Lucas couldn’t understand the words completely, but from them he could feel the vibes that Pittoo was trying to portray to him. He could sense the apologetic aura from the words but there was another feeling coming from those words that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint.  
“Lu?” said the angel worriedly.  
Lucas quickly knew that he too had zoned out, but he soon wore a patient smile before responding.  
“I guess this is homework right? You just watch, I’ll blow your mind next lesson!” he said excitedly.  
Pittoo’s worry became confusion as the golden haired boy walked out of his room. He turned back to the angel, giving him a big smile before leaving.  
‘Does he know what it the paper said? There’s no way’ Pittoo thought to himself.  
Though he was confused, he pondered at the idea of Lucas knowing what he wrote down. He spoke the words aloud, before blushing embarrassingly.  
“En realidad, me encanta tu voz cuando dices cualquier palabra, sinceramente es hermoso”


End file.
